The Black Rose
by mistyrose224
Summary: Chat has discovered the identity of LadyBug and has worked up the courage to tell her how he really feels about her. He leaves a black rose on her table, along with a hand written note. Will she accept his love or break his heart? Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Chat held the black rose in his gloved hand, twirling it absentmindedly as he thought of Marinette. He smiled with a dreamy sigh at the thought of seeing his lady without her mask.

He jumped onto her balcony and laid the rose on top of the table. He pulled out a note and rested it next to the rose. He smiled as he read it.

"See you tonight, Mi'lady. 3"

He had marked it with a paw print and he felt his heart swell at the thought of Marinette reading it.

He snapped his head up as the lights came on in her room and he jumped off the railing, bounding to a nearby building.

He peaked around the wall as he watched her pick up the rose and look wildly around. He hid as she looked his way then he peaked out again.

He watched her take the note and read it with confusion. He watched her lovely features scrunch up as she laid the note down once more.

"Whomever is out there, come out now!" She called, sending his heart fluttering in excitement and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He had to remind himself that she had no idea it was him and she was probably scared that there's a stalker around.

He flinched at that thought and he stepped out after a moment. He took a deep breath and jumped over to her roof.

He landed down behind her silently. "Wow, a purrdy Purrincess on a balcony. How lucky I am." He purred, making her jump and whip around to face him.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion as she looked down at the rose in her hand.

"Wait, did you leave this for me?" She asked, looking up at him with baby blue eyes.

He flashed a smile at her and nodded. "Yeah I got it for mew. Isn't it clawsome? Do you like it?" He asked. He felt a shiver of nervousness slide down his back, making him shiver.

She stared at him like he'd grown three heads. "You left this for me?..." She asked once more as if she didn't believe him.

"Yeah I did. Is something the matter, Purrincess?" He asked in concern, feeling his heart tighten in fear. What if she didn't like him back?

She just stared at him in shock, looking back and forth between the rose and him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smirked lightly. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He tried for a joke.

Mari sighed and handed him the rose back. "I thought you and Lady Bug were a thing?" She asked dismissively, turning her back to him.

He frowned. "Well she doesn't seem to think so. But here I am, trying to convince her to give me a chance." He said with a light smile.

"That is, if you'll give me a chance," He asked, stepping in front of her and going down on one knee, holding out the black rose to her. "Mi'Lady?"

Mari's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "How'd you find out?..." She whispered, staring at him in shock.

He stood once more. "I saw you change back yesterday. I almost couldn't believe it was you but I was so excited when I saw that it was." He blabbered on, not noticing the angry look on Mari's face.

"Chat, shut up." She said lowly, shutting him up instantly."I told you not to follow me! And you did!" She spat as she slowly looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"You promised to wait until I was ready and you didn't." She hissed. "How could you? I know you wanted to find out but you went behind my back. How can I trust you after that?" She growled.

His eyes widened. "Wait, that's not what happened!" He started but she cut him off.

"Get out of here Chat! I'm not in the mood for your endless flirting and your stupid lies. One of the reasons I didn't want you find out about me was so I could have a break from you every now and again. You are the most annoying person I have ever met. I don't want to see you again. Leave!" She demanded, turning her back to him with clinched fists. "Curiously killed the cat, you know." She snarled at him once more.

He felt his heart slowly cracking at every word. He stared at her with wide hurt eyes and opened his mouth to say something but shut it once more. He looked down at the black rose in his hand and he gently laid it down on the table before turning and running off.

He didn't look back as he ran from her house. He felt tears prickling at his eyes as he remembered her words. She didn't want him around, not as Lady Bug and certainly not as Marinette. He felt hurt and heartbroken.

He ran until he couldn't anymore and he fell against a wall. His breaths coming in heaving gulps as he let the tears freely fall. He felt them slide down his checks as her words rang through him once more.

He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head against them. The one person he thought cared for him actually hated him and he felt dead inside. He was alone, and nothing could change that. Not even his own father cared for him.

He felt even worse as he saw where he'd ended up. On top of the Eiffel Tower. Their special spot. He clinched his teeth in pain and closed his eyes once more.

What good was he? He couldn't even save Paris correctly. He was just a shield for Lady Bug, nothing more. He couldn't save people even if he wanted to. His only powers were destruction.

He bitterly laughed in spite of it all. The only thing that stuck with him was his bad luck and destruction. How fitting.

He curled closer to the cold wall and closed his eyes tightly, drowning out the noises of Paris. He felt the hots tears slide down his cheeks.

He shivered as a cold wind blew past him and flinched as thunder boomed over head of him. He wasn't sure if he was just crying harder or if it was raining.

He decided he didn't care and hugged himself tighter, trying to keep warm. He growled in frustration and stood up.

"Cataclysm! He yelled as he gripped the black orb. He screamed out in anger as he pressed his hand against a nearby railing.

He didn't feel any better as he watched the railing turn to black ash and blow away, much like his dreams.

He walked over to a over hanging piece of metal and sat under it, blocking the rain that was now coming down. He hugged his knees tighter as he closed his eyes to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette stood on her balcony with her eyes closed. She clinched her fists. How dare that stupid cat follow her and put her in danger just to see who she really was. She was going to tell him when the time was right but he back stabbed her and followed her.

"Marinette, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Tiki's small voice sounded as she emerged from Mari's pocket.

"No I don't Tiki. He followed me. What if he is someday captured and forced to tell Hawkmoth about me? It would put everyone in danger. He's so reckless at times it drives me up the wall!" She fumed.

"But did you see the look on his face?" Tiki asked. "I think you really hurt him." She said in concern.

"I doubt it. He never takes anything I say seriously. I don't know how many times I've asked him to lay off on the cute cat puns but he never does. "She sighed as a small smile crept up on her face at the thought of the puns and she had to push it away.

"What if he took it seriously this time? I mean, he seemed so happy to find out it was you as Lady Bug. He even brought you a rose." Tiki pointed to the black rose laying on the table.

Marinette picked it up and smelled it with a small smile. "It still doesn't excuse him following me." She said halfheartedly. She started to regret what she had said out of anger.

Thunder rumbled overhead as a light drizzle started. She noticed rain drops landing on the note and she picked it up.

"See you tonight 3." It read. She looked closer and noticed a little arrow pointing to the other side. She flipped it.

"When I first saw my Lady, I thought I was crazy, falling so quickly in love.

I often wondered who was under that spotted mask and I would ask but I always got the same reply.

Someday Kitty, you'll see me, really. You always promised.

I was starting to think it'd never happen until I heard a noise coming from the alley below me, I watching as my lady slipped. I was going to help you up until I saw you time out and switch into a beautiful girl.

I couldn't believe it was you Marinette. I felt my heart skip a beat as I watched you run home, thinking no one saw you.

I had finally found you, my true love. My Lady Bug. 3 "

She gaped at the beautiful poem that was hand written. She glided her fingertips gently over the letters and felt a great regret grip her heart.

"Tiki, I messed up bad this time, didn't I?" She asked after a moment, hugging the poem to her chest. She hung her head in shame.

"You can fix this Marinette, you just have to find him and apologize. He'll forgive you." Tiki said with a smile.

"I hope you're right Tiki..." She said as she tucked the poem into her pocket and touched her ear rings. "Tiki, spots on."

She shot off into the night, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, looking for Chat. She slowed to a stop and pulled out her yo-yo. She hit the call button and waited. Nothing.

She sighed and threw her yo-yo off, hooking it onto the nearest building and swinging off.

"Where could he be?" She wondered out loud as the rain started falling harder.

The wind blew a chilly gust into her face, reminding her it was getting later and colder. She shivered as she felt the rain pelt her suit.

She swung onto the Eiffel Tower and sighed as she leaned against the railing. She listened to the rain hit the ground as she looked out into the night. She felt sadness as she thought about how special this spot was for them.

She froze as she heard something that wasn't rain. She heard a sniffle and heard someone mumbling to them self.

She carefully crept around and peaked around a metal support beam and she felt her heart freeze at the sight of Chat hugging himself, shivering.

She wanted to pull him close and say how sorry she was for saying what she had said. She almost grabbed him but she stopped when she heard him talking to himself.

"I'm so worthless, Plagg...No wonder she didn't want me. I'm no good for anything. I can't even accept a denial." He muttered lightly, wiping away at his nose. "She doesn't even want to talk to me again." He said.

The hurt in his voice made Mari's heart squeeze painfully. She was an idiot. She reached out and gently rested a gloved hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

He looked up at her with surprised green eyes. "Lady Bug?" He said in shock. "What are you doing here? It's freezing out here!" He said, standing up and pulling her under the over hang he had been sitting under.

She felt her heart flutter at the fact that even after she had yelled at him, he still was thinking of her and only her. She felt sad that he never thought of himself.

"I came to apologize to you. I was just in shock and angry at myself for letting my identity be found out so easily. I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I should've let you finish telling me how you found out. I read your poem. It was really sweet and if I'd only listened to you then we wouldn't be sitting where we're sitting and I'm really really sorry." She blabbed on.

He wiped a stray tear away and smiled at her. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than where we are right meow, Mi'lady." He said with a small smirk.

"So you forgive me?" She asked hopefully. She stared into his vibrant green eyes that sparked in delight as if she had said the greatest thing in the world.

He nodded. "I can't stay mad at someone as Purdy as you." He purred playfully. He stared at her with wonder.

She shifted her weight. "You know, the view is that way?" She pointed out towards the city.

"I'm looking right at the most pawsome view in the world right now." He said with a dreamy smile. "Now it's your turn to find out who I am, Mi'lady." He said.

She widened her eyes and shook her head. "I don't expect you to do that!" She said wildly.

He stepped closer to her and tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. "I want to." He said, smiling at her. He rested a hand on her cheek and slowly leaned in.

Marinette froze as she felt his warm breath against her cold skin. It sent shivers through her as she leaned closer to him. They locked lips and closed their eyes. She felt his clawed hand gently hold her head as he leaned deeper into the kiss.

She felt time freeze as they kissed. She heard his ring beep before she felt a wind blow over them and she could feel his bare hand against her skin. They broke out of the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each other.

She slowly opened her eyes and scanned his face. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Adrien looking back at her. She jumped back in shock.

"It's yo-you! You're Chat Noir?!" She sputtered, pointing at his face in disbelieve. All those times she spend with him and she didn't even know it. They were so close and she hadn't had a clue.

She started to laugh.

Adrien stepped forward in concern. "Is something the matter, Mi'lady? Am I not who you expected? Have I disappointed you?" He asked with a frown.

She looked up at him with a smile and shook her head. "No, not at all. It's just funny, here I always denied Chat because I had a massive crush on Adrien and now you both turn out to be one and the same." She chuckled.

He stepped closer to her and gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "And I was in love with Lady Bug, not willing to let go of her even though there was a adorable girl that sat behind me. How funny. Guess my bad luck has turned into something good for once." He mused as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"I'm glad it's you." She breathed.

"And I'm glad it's you, Mi'lady." He said, leaning in for another kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He purred.


End file.
